Chapter Seventeen: The Name of That Flower
The Name of That FlowerDengeki Daisy manga, Viz Media translation (その花の名は, Sono Hana no Naha) is the seventeenth chapter of Dengeki Daisy. It is collected in volume four of the series. Synopsis To keep her mind off how Kurosaki might feel for her, Teru tells Kurosaki about the odd idiotic things her brother used to do when he was alive. When Teru returns home, she continues the conversation with Riko, who tells Teru about the things that annoyed her about Soichiro, but also the things that she loved about him. At the Master's cafe, Kurosaki receives a message from Teru, who says she believes DAISY and her brother are alike. Kurosaki denies it, but responds sincerely that he's flattered by the comparison. Teru notices how considerately Kurosaki responds as DAISY and is reminded of how her brother would advise her with similar kindness. As such, Teru thinks that Kurosaki is imitating Soichiro when he answers as DAISY and innocently asks him why he chose the alias "DAISY", believing it is because Kurosaki knows blue daisies are Teru and Soichiro's favourite flower. She is disappointed when he does not answer. At school, Teru is accousted by two third year students who wants her to get Kurosaki to let them go on the roof to smoke, which has been closed off while Kurosaki continues to clean the drains. Meanwhile, Riko and Kurosaki discuss why Teru asked about the origin of DAISY's name when they are approached by Kiyoshi, who tells them about Teru's situation. As the third years threaten Teru, Riko and Kurosaki arrive. Riko attempts to use her authority as a teacher so they leave Teru alone, but the students say Riko of favouring Teru and accuse her of being violent when she tries to take away their cigarettes. Their irresponsible comments anger Kurosaki enough that he punches them both in the face and sternly tells them to stop doing things they will regret when they become afraid and upset with him. Kurosaki is punished for his actions and suspended from working for five days; Teru and Riko want to treat him to dinner but find he's gone off on his own. Kurosaki finally replies to Teru's email and reveals that the name DAISY originated from his days as a cracker and refers to a highly destructive bomb called a "daisy cutter". He reveals that he was insolent when he chose the name and regrets it, but out of admiration for Soichiro, he has not been allowed to forget it and apologizes for betraying her daisy. Teru cries after reading the email. As Kurosaki mulls over the email he sent, he receives a text from Riko that Teru left the house suddenly after getting DAISY's email. Before he can go look for her, he receives Teru's reply, where she thanks DAISY for his honesty and for revealing his problems to her, wishing for his happiness. Teru finds Kurosaki and she cheers him up with something idiotic Soichiro used to do, while wondering why her brother wanted them to meet. Gallery concentration pose.png|An excellent concetration pose idiotic soichiro.png|Not quite a genius... desperate times.png|A man will do anything to protect something great teacher onizuka.png|Great Teacher Onizuka drastic measures.png| stupidity and regrets.png| daisy admired soichiro.png|The one who saved DAISY if daisy is sad.png| teru woof.jpg|A famous move invented by Soichiro Kurebayashi References Category:Volume Four Category:Chapters